Mustapha
by school-hetic
Summary: Losing a life is not easy but so is living. "I want to live."
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own, that god for that.**

**Claudia's POV**

I felt that pain that meant that something was not right. It was a feeling that I have felt 3 times before. It is not something I would wish on anyone. It was the feeling of losing a life. I curl up in a ball; I did not care if I bleed all over the sheets or if I throw up. I could not help but to cry into the pillow the man that I love owns. I wish that he was here, lying next to me as this happened.

I was losing another one, a child that would never be mine; a tiny body that I would never hold and it hurts to know that. After 4 months I thought that it could not happen again. I cry so hard that it shakes the bed…until it freezes. No matter how much I moved or cried it stays still.

I felt a touch on my shoulder and looked up. Standing there was a man that was bone thin and his skin glowed with that same paleness. He gave me a smile that was cold but warm, like standing a distance from a fire.

"Child, I have come to help you." He said in slight breeze. It was smooth but it had the power to be strong and deadly like a tornado.

"How…" I could not continue. This _man _came here on the worst day of my life…

"I can give you want child and that is so that you can have a child. You are cursed to never have one but I can give you one."

"What do you want?" I am a wife to a cop, you can't promise something like that without wanting something (even though it is completely impossible).

"I can place a body inside but without a soul it is impossible for it to live. I ask that I become that soul. I will have no memories of who I am and what has been done. I just ask for you to love the child that you birth even though it is not the child that you once created."

I blink. He would do that for me but why? It does not seem like a worthy plan for him.

"What is in it for you?"

"I get to live."

I finally look up into his eyes and see that, even though they are as dark as the night, one could see his pure soul in them, making them bright with a luster that makes honey jealous. They have seen so much but there was an innocence in them that made me wants to get up and hug him.

"I agree."

**5 and a half months later**

I look down in brown honey eyes of my new child. He looks back at me and smiles. He had John's smile and my eyes. He might not have been my original child but he is my son.

He will always be my child, Girvan Vortigern Stilinski.

**A/n: I wanted to try this thought out. It might take some time in the chapter updates but I will get them out if enough people like this story.**

**Please review and have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"My beloved child, be who it is that you want to be not who everyone else wants you to be. I love you __Girvan." She kissed my head. _

Like that I was awake. That is not the way I want to wake up on my seventeenth birthday. I let a tear fall that was right on the edge, there is no fault in a person that cries about their mother, in a good way.

I wonder what she would have done if she knew what I have done in the last year and a half. With the thing with Scott being bit, crazy Peter (which I helped kill), an alpha Derek, a Kanima, the three beta pups, the rebirth of Peter, the death of Erika and Boyd, the Alphas and the Darach, the de-alpha-ing of Derek, an alpha Scott, Banshee Lydia, and Derek and Jackson leaving. It was a crazy time and now I'm seventeen in the senior class.

My mom got me tested when I was younger and I was able to jump right into first grade were I met Scott and…well Lydia. By that logic I am a year younger than the rest of them.

I took a breath and I was up. By up I mean sitting straight up and could not move, I caught the dizzies when I did. It took me a second to get my bearing straight.

My body ached like no other. It was like I ran 5 miles, which I know for a matter of fact that I did not. There was still 2 weeks until the next full moon and there is nothing attacking Beacon Hills.

Once I pulled my aching body out of my bed I got dressed for the last day of school for the semester. I like to say end of the year because it is December 20th. It sucks to have a birthday so close to the day of Gods son's awakening but I cannot anything about it. My parents were just happy that I was born and not when. According to my dad I was the miracle that brought light back into the house.

Skipping breakfast, I really don't want to move much right now, I got in my (mom's) Jeep and made my way to the building called school. This is going to by seventh year without my mother. She used to allow me to skip school and enjoy it with her. It was the only day that we had together, that was meant for the both of us.

"A birthday is a day that is not only a day for the child but for the mothers. The moms spent 9 months creating a wonderful thing and they get one day to celebrate it to the best of their abilities," was what she had told me on my last birthday together. She was not doing so well at the time and all we did was watch TV until Dad got home.

On my eleventh birthday my Dad tried to make it special but it was nothing like what I had with Mom. It was decided that we would do the same thing on her birthday because her words could be turned around so that it was alright to celebrate hers without it feeling sad. It is one of the only days that my Dad took off work (other than the day she died).

I was jolted out of my thoughts when there was a knock at my window. It took me a second to realize that I was at school and was just sitting in my car. I turn to see my best friend Scott and Isaac.

"Yo, man, you getting out and going to class. I know that it is the last day but really man. You can't skip it." I blink at him. I guess he forgot what today was. That is ok, if it was not for the fact his head is attached he would have forgot it too. I smile at the two of them. Isaac looked at me with this look on his face. I guess he caught on to what it was that I was feeling.

"I'm coming. Don't worry; your cheating buddy is coming."

"That is not true. I don't cheat off of you." I heard Isaac snickering and Scott gaps at him. "I don't."

I got out of my jeep to walk into the school. Like it matters, I will pass the finals with ease or I will sleep through the ones that we are watching a horrible movie in. I swear it is not like we are kindergarteners; we don't have to watch something that is PG. But hey, rules are rules.

Lunch came none too fast…almost a snail's pace. It is probably my favorite time of the day. My mother had decided that since she is not going to be here, she would write me a letter for each year. She got the post office to lock them up until the right year. It was brilliant because they don't do it often. The post office and my father agreed that it was to be delivered at this time.

"Man, what's got you all jumpy. Did you have coffee this morning, or even daring class? You know that you should not do that. It is bad for you and well everyone in the school." I look at him. Does he really not remember what day it is? I guess that the only thing that he is thinking about is Allison. I shake my head.

"Na, I am just a little hyper." I give him a smile. There was no point in telling him what is going on. He would just feel guilty and that is something that does not need to happen.

He was able to give me a look because Isaac gave him a 'don't avoid me' look. We have not had a good relationship, Isaac and I, but we are getting better. I think it is because of Scott. I watch them as lunch went on. It was like a slightly older puppy and a younger one bickering, it was adorable. It was not until lunch ended that I realize I did not get one of my mom's letters.

Lydia caught me at my locker. The fact that she was there was something a few months ago would make me happy. I guess that we have to take over the world not be lovers.

"Hey." I say to her as she stopped next to me.

"So, did you get one this year?" She asked. I guess that she would notice, even though she has no clue what was up with them.

"No. I guess I don't get one this year. That's alright." I give her the same smile that I gave to Scott.

"That does not work on me. I had to deal with some of the most convincing smiles and that one is not. Just because it worked on the puppies does not mean that it is going to work on me." She gives me this look of 'please don't piss me off.'

"It was a letter from my mom and it did not show up." I shrug, even though it hurts, "She might have only made enough for enough for 6 years. It's fine." She hums and we walk to English class.

The rest of the day was dull. Watching the beginning of movies in my last 3 classes was not how I wanted to spend it but I had to. I was just happy there was no practice today after school. I really wanted to lay down on my bed and let the day fade away.

I wave goodbye to Scott and Isaac once this bane to my existence was over. Three weeks of no school is going to awesome (I hope). Driving home was releasing from the disappointment that I have felt today.

Standing at the door when I pulled up into the drive-way was the mail man. He was happy-slightly to see me.

"Stiles, I have something for you. I was asked to make sure that you got it when you got home." He hands it to me. I nod at him. We really don't like each other. It was probably because I let the neighbor's dog out and he chased the mailman down the street. I watch him walk down the drive and away he went, doing his job.

I flipped the letter that he had given me around and it was from her, my mother. I could not stop the smile that came to my face. I open the door and in the house I went, opening the letter.

"Girvan,

I hope you are well when you get this. I hope you are fine and you are keeping out of trouble, well to much of it any way.

Who are you friends with this year? You and Scott doing well? I can't see you without him.

How are your grades? Are you still pinning after Lydia? She must have gotten pretty after all these years.

You have to know you are special to me right? Nothing in this world would make me love you less. Every time you smile I will see it. It is about time I told you the complete truth my child.

You know that you are the one that lived. I miscarried many times before you were conceived. One night that your dad was not at home I could feel the feeling that I hated. I was losing you and it was killing me. I met one man that told me that he could help me keep you.

He had this look on his face of complete sadness but the biggest soul I have seen through his eyes. He wanted something from me, something that I could give him. So I gave it to him, I gave him the right to live.

I looked in to that night. I did miscarry that night. I was in too much pain and there was too much blood to say that it was possible for that child to live. Instead I was giving the chance to have a child that wanted to live and be with me.

You might think that I am crazy but I am not. This did happen. You are still my son and by genic you are still your fathers. At the age of 17 a creature of the dark gets their abilities, you are now one. I want you to freak out later and go to Dr. Deaton. He might be a Vet to you but he knows things that you need to know. If you don't believe me, that is ok. I just need you to do this.

I love you my child, my small rough king. You are the light in my life and your fathers too. He does not know any of this. To him you are the one that survived something that should have not been possible.

Until next year,

Mom"

I had tears falling down my face. Shit is going to hit here again…and Deaton knew.

Crap.

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**

"Dean we have a case."

"Dam it Cas, what did I tell you about personal space?"


	3. Chapter 3

I read the letter more than five times before I kicked my butt in gear. I wiped the door open and I was out to my Jeep in record time. That is something because I am a teenager that likes to over sleep. I drove like someone's life was in danger or if Derek was breathing down my neck. They are the same thing.

When I got there, it was completely cleaned out of cars except the black one that he drives. I did not care that there was a 'closed' sign on the door I opened it. He knew something was not right with me and he did not tell me.

"Deaton," I yelled out. He came out of nowhere, I know that he had to walk there but it was like one second he wasn't there and the next, bam, there. I shook my head.

"Do you know what this is all about?" I pulled my mother's letter out.

"It looks like a piece of paper that has been written on." I wanted to hit him but know that Scott would kill me for hitting his boss. I have to say that I don't understand what is going on with the two of them.

"Well yeah it is a paper that has been written on. What is on it is what I am talking about. What is this about me being special?" I give him a look that I tried to copy from Derek. I know that it does not work when he gives a small laugh. My temper rose even higher.

"Forgive me; I knew what you are doing here this afternoon. If you can't tell I made sure that we could not be bothered." He says this as if it should have obvious. I take a breath so that I would not something that I would regret once I to over to him. "Let's go to the back and discuss what it is you are doing here, alright?"

He opens up the gate looking thing and waited for me to pass him. I did notice that he made sure to say 3 feet from me at all times. We did not go to his office, one place in this place I have never been; instead we went to the back room that we always go to. There were two chairs facing each other and a book mountain on the table.

"Your mother came to me on complete accident. I don't remember how we got to the topic of how she kept you after what had happened. It was one of those days that I hope that I never have again. Anyway, once she and I talked I got in contact with a 'friend' of mind to find out all I could. I am an emissary for the wolves not a demon expert."

"Wait a moment…How do you know that I am a demon?" I started to slowly freak out.

"That is the only thing that I could think you are. You are not a Were; Derek would be able to tell. You don't burn under the sun so anything like vampires to the boggy man is out of the question. You are unable to go into a church. There you go, an easy explation on what I think you are. There is a possibility that I am wrong." He gives me this smile as if to say, 'I know I am right.' Dang him.

"So what kind of demon is I, or are they all the same? I have to tell you Doc, I don't feel any different." He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Have you been feeling irritated at all? Wanting to hurt anyone that has pissed you off?" I look at him. "Well, any more than normal."

"If it counts I wanted to hit you when I came in just a few minutes ago." I tell him. He looks at me. I can't tell if he did not like what I had said or that I was telling the truth. "Other than that, none that I can think of," I give him a smile.

"If you end up having mood swings like, wanting to rip people into pieces or killing in the most disturbing ways let me know as soon as possible. I want you to take these books home with you. I have to warn you that what you read you might not like. I know that you are a demon but deciding what kind is not the easiest."

"I can't be evil if I can make the ring of mountain ash work, can I?" He shook his head.

"That is when you had your demon abilities locked up. You are more demon then you are human right now. It happened when you reached the age of dependence of a creature. I am sure that you have been told this from that letter. Your mother had a spark within her as well as you do. It is stronger in you, even now, that is why it worked." He pushed the books that were on the table to me.

"So I have homework over break." I sigh as I reach for the books. I was able to pick up the first two. I went for the next one and it set me on fire. I had to drop the two that I was holding. I was freaking out, running to the sink when I noticed that it did not hurt and that it was burning me.

I blew on my hand and like that the flames were out. I turned back to the Doc and all I saw was red. There was this voice in my head saying that it was alright to hurt him, as long as he did not die. I smirk and made my way to him. He took steps back as I went towards him. Well I thought I was gaining on him when I came to a stop. I found that I could not move.

I struggle and push trying to get my body to move in the direction that I wanted to. I hear a snort and I look back at the man that seems to want to drive me crazy. He pointed upward. Looking up, I saw a circle with a star in it.

"Normally it is drawn in red but I knew you would have noticed it so, white it went." He shrugs, "It is a devil's trap. It works for demons of all sorts. I had a feeling that I would piss you off. It might have something to do with the fact that I deal with something that could tear you apart."

He rubs his head. I snort, I can picture him like a weird Buddha, and he is bald-ish.

"Now that you are somewhat calm, I have some things that I would like to talk to you about. One thing is that you will find that you can't trust anyone. It is not like a demon to trust, if they do it is a few. Once that trust is broken then there is no possible way for them to gain it back. I would watch who you trust, but you will still be Stiles."

I watch as he takes the book that burned me off the stack. "You are not a crossroads demon. That is a good thing. One down and a lot more to go. None of these books will hurt you anymore. This one is strictly to find out if you are a demon that will take souls for deals, congrats."

I took a deep breath. I figure that the dear Doc would not let me out if I was still pissed. He watched me with the eyes of a hawk. He must have thought I was calm enough as he grabs a stick and scratched a line in the white paint.

It was like an invisible weight was lifted off of me. He hands me 4 tombs of what was to be books and smiles.

"Come back to me in one week. If you have any questions, don't call me."

**On the road in Colorado**

"Dean, what are we hunting?" A tall man sitting in the passenger seat in a black Impala said.

"A job that Cas gave us." Dean, the one driving, replied.

"Cas gave us a job?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?" Came from the back seat.

"Cas what have I told you about doing that?" Dean yelled.


End file.
